


Restless Child

by theIronStark3000



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Satine Kryze, Clone Rights, Dominant Satine Kryze, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Secrets, Hurt/Comfort, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Is Protective Of the Clones, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker Friendship, Obi-Wan Kenobi Leaves the Jedi Order, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is Not a Jedi, Parent Obi-Wan Kenobi, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Protective Satine Kryze, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Qui-Gon Jinn's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theIronStark3000/pseuds/theIronStark3000
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn survived Naboo. Obi-Wan Kenobi leaves the Jedi Order. Ten years later, the former Master and apprentice are face to face for the first time in a decade fighting for the soul of the Jedi Order, the Republic and the fate of the Clone Army.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the song Second Child, Restless Child by the Oh Hellos
> 
> See, I was born a restless child  
> And I could hear the world outside calling me  
> And heaven knows how hard I tried  
> But the devil whispered lies I believed  
> Can you hear it hanging on the wind?  
> Can you feel it underneath your skin?  
> You've got to go on, further than you've ever gone  
> You've got to run far from all you've ever known  
> You've got to run far from all you've ever known

Mandalore always called to Obi-Wan Kenobi, like a siren's song. It was as if his soul was calling him back to her, showing him exactly where he belonged. At 25 years old, he married Satine instead of becoming a Jedi Knight. He discovered he was a father to a seven year old, and his life changed forever. 

All his life he fought so hard to be good enough for Master Qui-Gon Jinn and the Jedi Order. _"Sense a darkness within you we do." "Promise me you will not fall like your padawan brother." "Sith killer."_

He knew anger, had struggled with the dark side and attachment all his life. At thirteen when he was scared and alone being sent to the Bandomeer. Without fear, he worn a slave collar around his neck, willing to blow himself up to save an entire planet. Obi-Wan knew anger when Master Jinn left him on Melida/Dann.

The first time he killed. The first time he felt hungry and thirst. Outrage at injustice and suffering. There had always been an abyss within his chest, demanding more, to be help other people, to be good enough, to be loved, to keep peace, to ensure justice.

Kenobi knew anger when Master Jinn was quick to dismiss their partnership as if twelve years of learning did not matter to him. He knew anger when he killed the Sith on Naboo that nearly took his Master's life. The thing about anger is it is greedy, it wants more and more until there is nothing left of you.

You see Obi-Wan knew rage, had felt the dark side within him. But he never gave it the anger and hurt. Obi-Wan Kneobi was firmly rooted in the light, even now no longer a jedi. _Husband. Father. Consort. Teacher. Friend._ Glancing into the early morning skyline breaking over the Sundari Royal Palace, he knew he was home. 

Mandalore had been his home for a decade now. Yet something never changed, the need to seek out the quiet and listen for the Force. Kenobi never stopped practicing his katas nor his mediation. These days he wielded a staff instead of a saber, and trained soldiers instead teach a padawan.

His hands were strong and calloused from years of training, yet gentle enough to cup the face of his children. The anger had along melted away into something else as something firm, yet gentle took place. 

Obi-Wan closes his eyes, taking a steadying breath. He might have left the Jedi Order, but the Jedi within him has never gone away. When he felt troubled, he still recited the words he was taught as a youngling.

The code still guided his life and the way he raised his children. Kenobi released his anxiety into the Force.

He knew what the source of his anxiety was, knowing for the first time in ten years he would be unable to avoid his (well former) master any longer.

_Emotion, yet peace._   
_Ignorance, yet knowledge._   
_Passion, yet serenity._   
_Chaos, yet harmony._   
_Death, yet the Force._

He could sense Satine's presence as she stepped onto the balcony with their youngest child on her hip. Korkie (18). Mason (10) the twins Wren (6) & Elizabeth (6), and Jinn. (1.5) Well, Jinn wouldn't be the youngest for much longer if Obi-Wan had something to do with it.

  
He searches her face knowing she worries for him.Obi-Wan gives her a smile, "Hello there, dear."

His hands immediately gravitate their youngest child who makes grabby hands. Obi-Wan can feel the child’s presence strong in the Force. Not all their children are Force sensitive, only Mason, Wren and Jinn are. 

"You are troubled." 

  
"I’m nervous about seeing Qui-Gon. It’s been ten years.”

”Oh, Ben.”, Satine squeezes his hand.   
  


“It’s stupid, but old insecurities and bad memories got dredged up.”

”It’s not stupid. You felt hurt.”

”I’m not that little boy anymore.”

”We wouldn’t have requested his presence if it wasn’t of the upmost importance.”

”We’re doing this for the Vode. They’re Mandalorian. I’m not condoning sending children to fight wars.”

“Of course not. They’ll have a place among our people.”, Satine kissed his hand. 

  
“The lives of 2 millon people lies in my hands. Force, Satine, the Jedi really kriffed up.”

  
“I know, baby. But if anyone can help the Vode it’s you.”

“Damn right.”

"Why don’t you get the kids up, and we’ll have pancakes for breakfast?”

  
Obi-Wan gave her a soft smile, taking the sleepy toddler from her. The chubby toddler buried his face in his father's shoulder. He had found his peace in the embrace of his wife and child.   
  


  
“Deal.” They share a chaste kiss. Obi-Wan holds Jinn, letting and goes to wake the younger children.

The boisterous morning is exactly what Kenobi needs to keep his mind off the arrival of Master Jinn and Padawan Skywalker. 

  
  


The royal family prepares to greet the Master-Padawan duo. Obi-Wan squeezes Satine’s hand a final time as they stand together. Jinn squeals happily in his father’s lap, the other children stand at attention looking presentable.

Jinn cups his father’s face, tugging at the bread. Obi-Wan chuckles, “Silly boy. Daddy’s beard is not a toy.” The toddler blows a raspberry in response. Elizabeth their four year cling to Obi-Wan’s leg, he gentle places a hand on her shoulder. The children can sense his nervousness.   
  


“The ground crew has cleared the Jedi’s ship for landing.”, Captain Jacko announced.   
  


  
“Thank you, Cap.”, Satine remarked gently.   
  


Within minutes the Jedi ship landed, and the duo deplaned. Obi-Wan’s eyes drank in the light of his massive master. His hair had more grey then the last time he saw him, age graced his face. It took Obi-Wan’s breath away. He held tighter to his youngest.

Satine stepped forward, Obi-seen several behind her per custom. He watched the surprise on Master Jinn’s face, curiosity blooms in the Force as the Jedi looks between Korkie and Obi-Wan. **_He knows_**. Obi-Wan swallows thickly.   
  


“Duchess.”, Qui-Gon bends at the waist and bows. Satine extends a hand, which the Jedi kisses respectfully.

”Master Jedi.”

”This is my former apprentice, Knight Anakin Skywalker and his padawan, Ashoka Tano.”, the elder Jedi introduces them.   
  


Obi-Wan thinks Ashoka and Anakin are awfully young to be involved on the war front. He swallows the anger and jealousy that rises the surface.   
  


“Duke Obi-Wan Kenobi, and our five children.”

”It’s an honor, Duke Kenobi.”, Jinn’s eyes linger on his former student.

”You as well, Master Jinn.”

”Children please introduce yourself.”, Obi-Wan encouraged with a firmness in his voice.

”I’m Korbin or Korkie for short. I’m the oldest.”

”How old are you, son?”

”18,sir.”

Master Jinn makes a sound of surprise, then glanced between his parents. Obi-Wan conceals his own internal panic. Then reminds himself who cares. He’s not _quite_ a Jedi anymore.   
  


“This is Mason. He’s ten.” The training saber and string of beads does not go unnotice unnoticed by the Master Jedi.   
  


“These are the twins, Wren and Elizabeth. They are six.”

The chubby blond toddler squeals with delight, making the Jedi chuckle.

”And who is this?”

”Our youngest child, Jinn Kenobi-Kyrze.”

”Oh, the Force is strong with this one.”, Jinn smile. There is a softness in his eyes taking in his namesake’s appearance. Obi-Wan hides in his face behind the baby.   
  


“Indeed.”

”Are your other children force sensitive?”

”Mason and Jinn.”

”I see.”

Qui-Gon has many more questions, but seeing the pinched look on Obi-Wan’s face, he knows not to ask them now. His former padawan is certainly a enigma.   
  


Obi-Wan looks good, fatherhood and marriage suit him. There are spots of grey in his hair, laugh lines on his face. He looks happy and healthy.

His hair is kept short and neat, the beard makes him look distinguished and wise. He wears Satine’s clan colors, a simple tunic, trousers, and knee high boots. The soft material is fitted and regal, yet simple.

Obi-Wan wears a ceremonial sword, sash, and has several metals pinned to his chest. The Duke and Duchness fundamentally disagree on whether Mandalore should have an army. (They have a small one, and Obi-Wan over sees it. Perhaps they won’t have a small one for much longer if it’s up to Obi-Wan.) 

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are sizing each other up. Satine doesn’t have to be force sensitive to sense her husband’s tension. Anakin and Ashoka fidgets fleeing the conflicted emotions bleed into the Force.

If someone doesn’t step in, Satine thinks they’ll either fight or cry, neither is a good option. Her arm rests on her husband’s elbow trying to calm him. 

  
“We have a long day ahead of us. Why don’t you settle in?”, Satine smiles politely. 

”Of course.”, Master Jinn agrees.

”Korkie, would you please show Knight Skywalker and his padawan to their quarters?”, Obi-Wan asked, gathering up the younger children.   
  


“Of course, Dad.”

Obi-Wan whispers into Satine’s ear, and she kisses him gentle before watching him leave. He will oversee the children’s education this morning, and rejoin the Duchess to discuss things with their guests.

Satine turns to Master Jinn, “Let’s walk, Master Jedi.” She offers a kind smile, and extends her arm.   
  


They let the quiet settle between them. It isn’t until they’re out of sight of the others Qui-Gon speaks.

“I look forward to to negotiating with you, Duchness.”

”Oh, you will be dealing with my dear husband, not I.”

”Oh. I hadn’t expected that.”

“Consort Kenobi oversees the Mandolorian Royal Army.”

”I thought you still a pacifist, Satine.”

”It is an area my husband and I disagree. However, on this matter I think he is correct.”   
  


“I see.”

”You are disappointed in what you found?”

”I do not agree with the Order.”

”You are a High Jedi General aren’t you?”

  
“The Jedi don’t fight wars! We’re peace keepers.”

“Give Ben a chance you might find a point of commonality.”

”I never would’ve come if I knew I was negotiating with him!”

“That is why we did not tell you.”   
  


“You cannot avoid him forever.”

“He left me.”, Qui-Gon made a soft sad sound.

”Do you know why he left?”   
  


“I do not.”

”Think carefully, Master Jedi, it has to do with a certain Council meeting and a padawan of yours.”

The look of devastation gives way on the elder Jedi’s face, he knows, and Satine has wounded him with her words.   
  


“Forgive me, Satine. I misspoke earlier.”

”It is not I who can forgive you.”, she taps his arm affectionately as they arrive at Jinn’s quarters.   
  


“Did you really name your child after me?”

”You are very important to Ben and I. All he ever wanted was your love and approval.”

”I have made a grave error, haven’t I?”

”Yes, Qui-Gon. I personally know the devastation of letting Obi-Wan Kenobi walk out of my life.”

”Did you know you were pregnant when we left?”

”Yes. And he didn’t know.”

”Oh, Satine.”

”I always thought he was meant to be a Jedi. I trusted you to take better care of him then you did.”

”I am sorry, Satine. I failed him.”, Qui-Gon said quietly

”yes, you and the Order failed him.”

”Is it true he has his own Temple here?”

”Well, yes, he has been teaching the Force sensitive Mandolorians.”

“He isn’t my Obi-Wan anymore is he?”

”No, Master Jinn. He has become brilliant and more confident here than he ever would’ve been with your order.”

”You must be proud.”

”Very proud. My dear husband and I may disagree. However, he has done an excellent job teaching our children and helping to build a new Mandalore.”

”I will let you take your leave.”, Qui-Gon bows his head respectfully.   
  


“We’ll see you for lunch. It’s nice to seen you old friend.”

”You as well, my dear.”

Qui-Gon Jinn sinks to his knees once allow in his room, and cries for what he has lost. Satine quietly squeezes her eyes shut, “Had I asked him to stay, so much heart ache we could’ve avoided.” 


	2. Chapter 2

It was unusual to watch such gentle fondness on Obi-Wan’s face as he spoon fed the baby. The breakfast table bustled with laughter and conversation. Anakin and Ahoksa were engrossed in conversation with Korkie. Mason, Elizabeth and Wren were in their own little world. While Kenobi fed the baby, and talked to the other adults. Jinn babbled happily, hands cupping his father’s face.   
  


Obi-Wan was a conundrum: strong and soft, fair yet firm, gentle yet unyielding. A warrior and father. A poet and a ruler. A teacher and scholar. Despite walking away from the Jedi Order, this man still was firmly rooted in the light. His life no longer lived with strong adhere to the code, yet it guided him, informs him. He teaches Mandalorian Force users a middle way, blending Mandalorian and Jedi teachings. He teaches his children the way of the Jedi. In defiance of his wife's convictions, Obi-Wan dons the armor and is known as a fierce warrior. They are changing the culture of Mandalore one day at a time.

This is a man who can carry on an entire discussion with a baby bouncing on his knee and never cease in his deliverance. This life with Satine suits him, Qui-Gon thinks, he is happy and confident. He is no longer the little boy living in his Master's shadow. Part of Qui-Gon is saddened, he missed the chance to watch his boy become this fine, capable, man. It is clear his wife and children adore him, the feeling appears mutual.

“I’d like you to meet Commander Cody, and Captain Rex.”, Qui-Gon introduces the men who joined them for their meal.   
  


Obi-Wan gives them both a soft smile, “Hello there.”

”It’s nice to meet you, Sir.”, Cody replied, Rex offering a polite nod. 

“I’m very thankful you were able to join us this morning.”, Obi-Wan began. 

“May I ask why, Sir?”, Rex asked, a little taken back The Duchess and Duke would care to involve them in the dialogue.   
  


“You see, my wife and I are considered that the Vode do not have the rights and dignity all sentient beings are entitled to.”

"The Jedi have promised to care for them.”, Master Jinn interrupted.

Cody and Rex made a quiet sound, avoiding the glaze of their Generals.

“Qui-Gon, it’s nothing against the Jedi Order. We see these men as Mandalorian. Our government desires to grant them citizenship and protected human rights. As any citizen who served in the armed forces, they will be guaranteed housing, medical care, education and any need meet.”

”That’s very generous.”

”We’ve already drafted legislation to petition the Republic. They are to be recognized as citizens of Mandalore, and under our care.”

”The Senate, Obi-Wan, how do you plan to get them to agree?”

”Money talks, darling, it’s expensive to house, fed, and clothe 2 million men. Oh, and we’re shutting down the plant. It’s unethical to continue to mass produce Vode or decommission them.”

Cody and Rex look at Obi-Wan quietly, trying to contain their emotions. Qui-Gon can feel their excitement and nervousness in the Force. He can sense hope, and his heart aches, have they not done enough for the Clones? It occurs to the Jedi Master the Clones may be unwilling to express their true feelings about belonging to the Jedi rather than their own selves. He was tried to encourage self-expression and indivuality, perhaps not enough though. 

”Do you really think you can pull this?”

”Read and weep, dear. These men are foundlings. Ours.”, Obi-Wan passes the file in front of Qui-Gon, brushing the man's shoulder accidently. The warmth of Obi-Wan hand on his shoulder forces Qui-Gon to swallow his tears. It has been years since he sat this close to his former padawan. He had always had this ache in his very soul, but couldn't name what was missing. It was Obi-Wan, the Jedi Master knows that, he thinks about Satine's words about knowing the pain of letting Obi-Wan Kenobi walk out of one's life.

  
Qui-Gon reads the findings of the report on Jango Fett, and the genetic information of the Vode. He agrees with Obi-Wan, however, Jinn is unsure how they could persuade the Senate. Obi-Wan points to specific human rights laws recognized by across the Republic. Certainty if anyone could make the case it would in fact be Obi-Wan Kenobi who has earned quite the reputation as a debtor and scholar. 

"May I may a recommendation, Duke?" 

"Of course, Master Jedi."

"The Jedi Council will honor your terms. You will serve as the liaison between Mandalore and the Order. You can oversee the care of the Clone Army, ensure their needs and pay are to your satisfaction."

"Do you have the authority to make such promises?", Obi-Wan's lips curl equal parts tensing and serious, it wounds the Jedi Master to see his boy all grown up, a stranger yet so familiar. 

"I believe several of the Councilors will agree. The Generals have grown close to their Commanders, and men. We care for them."

"If I am to be the liaison, I will have to travel. Where will I be assigned?"

"That's up to the Council."

"Hmm, very well. I think you are wise, Master Jedi. I will draw up the necessary paperwork once you have spoke to your Council."

"Will you return to Coruscant with us?"

"I will need to appear before the Senate. It is quite possible yes." 

"Excuse me, I will comm the Council."

"Very well, I will be in the gardens with the children. If you need something, you can find me there.", Obi-Wan nods.

Obi-Wan shares a chaste kiss with Satine, and gathers the children. Their day begins with lessons, and training. Though, he has promised to take the little ones horse back riding. The children are happily working on their homework, and Obi-Wan suspends the youngest in air with the Force while the the toddler giggles, "Again. Again. Again." Qui-Gon chuckles at the sight of Obi-Wan wrangling his broad. Mason is working through katas while the twins work under the tree on reading. Korkie suspends himself upside down by his legs in the big tree, he's still on holiday for a few more days before returning to the academy.   
  


He catches toddler Jinn, and smiles softly, "Don't tell Satine. She hates indulgent use of the Force."

"You have quite the family, Duke."

"It's just Ben. There is no need for formality here." 

"Then I insistent the same."

"Would you like to hold him, Qui-Gon?", Obi-Wan asks. 

"Hold my namesake? Happily."

Obi-Wan hands Master Jinn the toddler who gives the Jedi Master a gummy smile and holds two fistfuls of his robe. It makes Qui-Gon wonder what Obi-Wan was like a crechling. There a small hope, Qui-Gon thinks they could repair their relationship. If the couple would name their child after the Jedi Master, certainly reconciliation must be possible. He can sense however, Obi-Wan is merely being polite. 

"Has the Council reached a decision?" 

"We agree to your terms. They would like to see you know?"

  
"The Council wants to see me?"  
  


"They are assigning you to the 212th. You will work with closely with myself, Commander Cody, and the 501th."

"Oh. I look forward to working with you then."

"Does this displease you?", Qui-Gon asks. He notices Obi-Wan's shields are damn impressive, he couldn't get a read on the man's emotions even if he tried. 

"Duty calls, I suppose"

"Obi-Wan, you can tell me if something is the matter."

"It is not your concern." 

"Have you considered Mason joining us?  
  
  


"I'm plenty capable of overseeing his training." 

  
"I didn't mean to suggest otherwise, Ben."

  
"Satine wouldn't like that."  
  


"The boy deserves to know the way of his people. He isn't but a year older than Anakin was when he became my padawan."

  
"Absolutely not."

"Obi-Wan, certainly you know the boy has potential." 

  
"It would not befitting for the second heir in line for the Mandalorian throne."

  
"You do not know the future, Master Jedi. Tread carefully."

"His destiny is his own to crave." 

Obi-Wan's entire demeanor shifts, "It is important Mason is prepared to rule Mandalore someday, even if he is not the eldest heir. Besides, it wouldn't be safe for him to be a Jedi."

"Because of the public optics?"

"It is dangerous to be a Kryze." 

"Do you and the Duchess have and reason to believe your family is in danger?"

"We have been concerned about potential for violence. Have you ever heard of Death Watch?"

"I haven't."

"After the Mandalorian Civil War, the traditionalists were exiled to the moon of Concordia. However, they continue to oppose the Kryze administration."

"You must be hesitant to leave them."

"We've increased our security efforts. The children and Satine will be in my absence. I trust the Royal Family's guard to keep them safe. I recruit and vetted those men myself."

"Had you said something, I could've made arrangements with the Council before I left for extra protection, old friend"

"It matters not, Satine wouldn't approve of any more Jedi involvement than there already is.."

"Your wife is quite stubborn, Ben."

"Oh, Force, believe me I know. I have ten years of marriage and five children with her." They both laugh. 

"We leave tomorrow promptly if that's alright with you."

"Of course."

Master Jinn felt at peace sitting beside Obi-Wan, holding his name sake and watching the children be. He smiled as Obi-Wan used the Force to gentle correctly Mason's form. Part of the Jedi Master knew the Order had lost something irreplaceable by letting Obi-Wan walking away. He could see that much in how Obi-wan lead his country and his family. He was a force to be reckon with. It was quiet, subtle, drawing you in with his warm friendly disarming nature and capturing you unexpectedly with his clever, sharp tongue. 


	3. Chapter 3

In the early hours of the morning, Obi-Wan stood before the tarmac with his sleepy children and wife to say goodbye. He looked different no longer wearing his regal blue tunic and trousers. He worn a simple uniform of a tan loose tunic, brown trousers, dark boots, and a beige sweater with a pair of rounded glasses.

Qui-Gon noticed how Obi-Wan used clothes to give appearances. Before he had looked regal, ruling comfortable at Satine's side. In armor, he had a sharp, firm edge of an unyielding warrior. Here he looked soft, scholarly, non-threatening, which Qui-Gon supposed was a strategy, interesting. Over his shoulder, he carried his staff and a canvas backpack. 

"I don't want you to go, buir.", Wren fussed, tugging on his trousers. Obi-Wan bent down to her side, brushing a hand through his daughter's strawberry blond hair and kissed her forehead. She held her teddy bear tightly in her arms. 

"It will be okay, cyar'ika. I promise I'll bring you bring you back a treat." 

"Even one for Beans?"

  
"Even one for Beans." 

"Deal." 

Obi-Wan hugs Elizabeth and Wren close, "Be good for your Mom." He moves to Mason and Korkie, who look at him expectedly. His boys are at that age where they aren't crazy about public displays of affection.

Obi-Wan settles to tug on Mason's beaded hair, "You listen to Korkie, alright? Keep practice your katas, alright?"

"Yes, buir." 

"You're the man of the house, son. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." 

_"K'oyacyi!"_ , Korkie and Obi-Wan held each other in a keldabe kiss, pressed forehead to forehead. It's intimate, yet a mark of Obi-Wan's respect for his nearly adult son. 

"Haat, Ijaa, Haa'it.", Obi-Wan whispers his promise to return. 

Finally, he approaches Satine and the baby, Obi-Wan brushes her tears away, "I hate watching you leave."

"Almost as much I hate leaving you. We're doing this the Vode. They're _aliit."_

"Aliit ori'shya tal'din.", Satine nod, they share a kiss. She whispers something quietly in Obi-Wan's ear, his entire face lights up. Obi-Wan kisses his spouse and youngest child before parting.

Obi-Wan gathers his things, it's subtle but he's carrying several weapons under his clothes and the staff across his back. He knows the importance of securing a feature for the Vode, and Mandalore. In the back of his mind, Obi-Wan is quite well aware of the threat of Death Watch to their fragile government. An army has the possibility to change everything, not to mention, they need the work force. It is mutually beneficial for the Vode and Mandalore. 

"You ready, Obi-Wan?", Qui-Gon asks as he joins them. Obi-Wan looks between Jinn, Skywalker and Tano, and gives them a soft smile.

  
"Let's go.", Obi-Wan waves to his family. He watches as they disappear from his eye sight with a quiet look on his face. 

"Welcome to the Maverick, Sir. I'll show you to your quarters.", Cody cleared his throat. 

  
"Thank you, Commander."

Cody gives Obi-Wan the grand tour of the ship, "Your quarters are here. If you need anything please let me know, Sir."  
  


"Thank you, Commander. But I insist, call me Ben."

"Of course, Ben."

"May I ask if there is something you like to be called?"

  
"Sir? I mean, Ben, can I ask why?"

"I noticed you don't just use a designation number. Actually, I was hoping if you could help introduce me to the Vode. I'd like to know their personal names."

  
"It's Cody, sir."

"It's nice to meet you, Cody."

  
"And you, Ben."

  
"I must get to work. Please comm me if I am needed on deck."

"Of course, sir."  


Over the course of the hours they spent in hyper space, Qui-Gon observed Obi-Wan from afar, not sure how welcome he was. He is no longer privy to his former Padawan's thoughts and emotions. Their bond has faded, Obi-Wan feels muted in the Force to him.

It has never been difficult for Obi-Wan to make friends. When he isn't tucked away in his quarters researching, drafting legislation, making holo calls or organizing aid for Mandalore. You can find him sitting with the Clones in the refectory, even wrestling with Commander Cody and the Vode. He sparring with Anakin and Ahsoka. 

It almost made him do a double take to find Obi-Wan at ease with Anakin and Ahsoka. It made Qui-Gon wonder if this is where Obi-Wan might have belonged in another life, leading the 212th, being Anakin's master and Ahsoka's grandmaster.

Did Qui-Gon take another possible life from Obi-Wan? He regrets the distance he alllowed to fester between them. The months he spent in a hospital bed following Naboo gave Jinn a lot of time to think.

From afar, Jinn watched as Obi-Wan trained and mediated. There were new scars that littered Obi-Wan’s body. He certainly had not had an easy life under Jinn’s cafe.   
  


  
“Obi-Wan?”, Anakin called.   
  


“Yes?”

”Could I ask you a question?”

”Sure. Come sit.”

Anakin and Obi-Wan sat beside each other on the mediation mat. Obi-Wan guided Anakin through centering himself, until they were both more steady.

”Why did you leave the Jedi Order?”, Anakin asks softly, there is hurt and confusion in his voice.   
  


“Oh, Ani. It’s complicated.”

”It’s my fault isn’t it?”

”No, Anakin. It’s between Master Jinn and I.”

”I noticed my presence pained you.”

”Master Jinn is a very good teacher and a Jedi. However, we had our difficulties. What do you know of Feemor and Xanatos, our padawan brothers?”

”Master Jinn and Feemor are estranged. Xanatos fell to the dark side, and he died.”

”Yes. Qui-Gon was hurt very deeply by Xanatos. He repudiated Feemor, and my apprenticeship was stifled by the fear I’d be just as evil as Xanatos.”

Master Jinn made a soft, sad sound before turning the corner. He didn’t need to eavesdrop any longer. He left them just as he found them. 

”Master Yoda says fear leads to the dark side.”

”I feel Master Jinn was short sighted because of his fear. It does not mean he is a bad master or Jedi.”

”Where you afraid of being repudiated?”

”Yes. It would not have been the first Jinn or the Council threatened repudiation. Some feared the way I killed the Sith meant I was susceptible to falling.”

“I didn’t know that.”

”I was quite angry and passionate as a youngling. I had left the Order before, and spent months on probation.”

”Things were tense between you and Qui-Gon before you found me?”

  
“Precisely, Anakin. I was afraid I would be preventing Qui-Gon from training you if he needed to spend an extra year or two training me.”

”Why didn’t you stay and fight?”

”I was very hurt Master Jinn was so quick to dismiss our twelve year apprenticeship.”

“You promised you’d stay and train me to be a Jedi.”

”I am very sorry, Anakin. However, if you need anyone I am here now.”

”I have been struggling with dark thought and visions lately.”

”Have you spoken to anyone about them?”

”No, Master says to focus on the present.”

”I know all too well what it is like the struggle with the dark side.”

”Have you ever been tempted?”

”Several times in my life. I am aware when I brush against the Dark Side, but know all too well of the danger of giving in.”

“I did a bad thing, Obi-Wan.”

”Oh, Anakin.”

”I-I kept having visions of my Mom dying. I found her being held captive by the Sand People. I killed them. The men, the women and children.” 

Obi-Wan held Anakin close as he sobbed, the former Jedi did not condemn him or even lecture him, “Have you ever told anyone this?”

”Never, Obi-Wan. I was afraid.”

”Do you trust me?”

”Yes.”

”We will speak to your Master, and get you the help you need. You do not have to struggle alone, Ani.”

”Okay. I trust you.”

”First, let’s mediate together. You are off balance.”

Anakin sniffled, and rubbed his eyes. Anakin and Obi-Wan had always experienced a closeness. They were padawan siblings, and more importantly, friends, even after all this time away.

Their bond remained impossibly strong on the Force. Anakin tended to cling and crate very strong Force bonds with people. Obi-swan sighed with relief as they melted together again. He has always liked Anakin, even though this boy changed his entire life again. It was not Anakin’s fault, but Jinn’s.


End file.
